


Back to the Mirror

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissnei and feelings. (Set toward the end of Before Crisis.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["Rolling Blackouts"](http://soundcloud.com/thegoteam/the-go-team-rolling-blackouts) by The Go! Team.

Cissnei wouldn’t have said she loved Zack Fair. If she wanted to protect him, she had her reasons.

Somehow the army found him first and gunned him down. Anger, she could handle. But the shrapnel of a thought flew in— _didn’t know my name_ —and then she couldn’t stop screaming.

She hit Tseng. He turned away with a bloody lip, his indifference harsher than any penalty.

The other kid was unaccounted for.

She had no loyalty to this company any more. But to her friends…?

Did she have that courage?

Jade Weapon’s shadow drew closer. She palmed a Cover Materia.


End file.
